


Who Is This Fine Creature?

by MozartKing



Category: Addams Family - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: This is a poem on Gomez's point of view on Morticia
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 9





	Who Is This Fine Creature?

Who is this fine young virgin of a creature?

Who is she that shall judge my faint between God and the Devil?

Will she love me? Will she torture me? or shall she commit and rapture my blood with her heart?

I want to die for her, I want to kill for her, I want to dance and tango with the Devil to claim her slim pale heart.

If I were to fall, she would hammer my feet. If I torment, she would lift my futile of a heart.

I shall never judge, for my blood is my one true sword and my heart is a one true Omen that shall enter and love her till I crumble as the old friend Jack The Ripper.

Love shall never break me, for she is my love and my one true vine on the Amazon.


End file.
